Como Eu Mesma
by IzzyCahill
Summary: Lição a ser aprendida por toda geração. Jady Cahill eu espero que você leia.


Sabe aqueles dias em que você acorda e sente um aperto no coração? Quando você começa a pensar em tudo que já te aconteceu? Quando você começa a imaginar o seu futuro? Ou quando você não acha mais motivação para seguir em frente? Era assim mesmo que Natalie Kabra se sentia.

Ela não achava mais motivos para fazer o que gostava. Não via razão para continuar. Não pensava nos momentos que já havia passado.

Tudo o que lhe passava pela cabeça era: O que fazer? Por que fazer? Qual a razão? Qual o motivo? Pra que?

Ela estava se sentindo péssima. Sua cabeça doia, seus olhos ardiam tentando liberar as lágrimas, seu coração estava apertado. Ela não tinha vontade nem de se mexer. Não queria levantar e contemplar o mundo. Não queria olhar para o rosto das outras pessoas. Não queria se sentir inferior.

Por que Natalie estava assim? Nem ela própria sabia. Talvez um sonho, uma lembrança, um pensamento. Ou todos juntos. Ela não queria imaginar o que seria dela se assim continuasse.

Mas de certo modo ela estava feliz. Ela começava a perceber que ninguém é perfeito. Que todos possuem defeitos e qualidades distintas que os tornam maravilhosos. E começava a perceber que nem ela estava para ser a exceção.

Mas ela também pensava: Por que eu não posso? Ou por que eu não quero?

E assim ela aprendia um de seus defeitos: A insegurança. O medo de falhar. O medo de não agradar a todo ser vivo da face da Terra.

Mas, afinal, nem o artista mais famoso do mundo tem todos como seguidores fiéis. E ele continua seguindo em frente. Com uma peça nova, com uma música nova, com uma campanha diferente.

Deitada na cama, olhando para a paisagem estampada na janela, Natalie se sentiu bem com seus defeitos e suas qualidades. Eram eles que a faziam humana. Uma pessoa normal. Uma pessoa que muitos se orgulham ou vão se orgulhar. Uma pessoa que não vai agradar a todos, mas uma pessoa que não vai desistir de tentar.

Ela via, finalmente, que seus defeitos eram a sua motivação. Sua motivação era melhorar. Sem os defeitos ela não teria como seguir em frente, como continuar. Sem os defeitos não havia como continuar, como prosseguir.

E essa é a verdadeira maravilha do ser humano. Ter defeitos que o ajudam a melhorar, que os faz querer ser melhores. Não importa o que as pessoas vão dizer, não importa se vão criticar ou elogiar. Só o que importa é se ver como alguém sempre melhor. E enxergar os defeitos como uma escada cheia de pedras que sempre vai te ajudar a superar as dificuldades da vida. Te mostrar que você também é humano e que tem o direito de errar e de sentir.

Ainda deitada, Natalie imaginava tudo isso. E de repente um pensamento ultrapassou a todos os outros:

"O ser humano foi feito para enxergar em si mesmo os defeitos e procurar transformá-los em qualidade. Foi feito para perceber que a vida é um mar de rosas, as vezes doce e as vezes com espinhos. Mas também foi feito para acreditar em si mesmo. Para perceber que não importa o quanto se cai, sempre é possível levantar, e que a cada vez que levantar estara mais forte e preparado para um próximo tombo, mas sem nunca desistir. No mundo sempre alguém ira te amar e alguem te odiar. Mas respeite o ódio, por que é nele que você vê em que é possível melhorar."

Esse pensamente fez Natalie ver que ninguém é melhor que ninguém, todos tem qualidades e defeitos, todos são seres humanos, todos são criações de Deus.

Ela sentiu que ninguém conseguiria colocá-la para baixo, nem ela mesma. Viu que era capaz de ser melhor, capaz de avançar um pouco todos os dias.

Viu que seria capaz de aceitar as criticas e acreditar nos elogios.

Viu que agora ela sabia o por que de tudo isso. Ela se sentia insegura por não saber como melhorar e se sentia insegura caso os outros não gostassem de quem ela era ou do que ela fazia. Mas esse momento em que ficou descrente lhe serviu como esclarecimento.

Natalie finalmente entendia. Não estava no mundo para agradar ninguém, não estava no mundo para ser perfeita. Estava no mundo para evoluir, melhorar. Para aceitar o seu verdadeiro eu. Para fazer aquilo que lhe agradava. Ela estava no mundo para ser ela mesma. Para ser mais um ser humano diferente e incrível justamente por ser diferente.

Ela sabia que tudo que a atingisse, seria sua culpa e sendo assim ela podia superar. Ela sempre poderia tentar. E nunca querer desistir.

Ela se levantou e caminhou em direção à janela. Olhou para o mundo lá fora.

- De agora em diante, nada irá me por para baixo, vou acreditar em mim e na minha capacidade. Vou ser o melhor que eu puder, por que é assim que eu quero ser. Vou acreditar que nada é impossível e que todos, mesmo sem demostrar, se importam com o meu bem e querem que eu sempre melhore.

E foi assim que Natalie aprendeu a apreciar seus defeitos por lhe ajudarem a ser melhor. E ela sabia que muitos no seu mundinho a queriam bem e a queriam por perto. E ela seria o melhor que pudesse para sempre se sentir bem consigo mesma.

_Moral da história_: Sempre acredite em si mesmo, aceite seus defeitos, aceite as criticas e os elogios e sempre tente ser melhor. Essa é nossa missão. Evoluir, ser o máximo. E sempre poder contar com aqueles que nos rodeiam, aqueles que nos querem bem.

**Bom, eu quis fazer essa fic para uma amiga. Para a Jady. Então Jady essa fic é para você. Espero que a fic tenha falado tudo o que eu queria demostrar a você.**

**E também espero que todos que leram tenham gostado.**

**Beijinhos e sejam felizes!**


End file.
